Sandara
Sandara is a female sand alien boss in Gregory: Alien Invasion, who is fought on Planet Sandfield. Sandara lives in a sinkhole on a floating sand island above the pyramid, guarding her Golden Pillowstar that Allieandross gave her. Sandara is also one of Allieandross's minions. Physical Appearance Sandara is an alien that has hair that are spiked-like, going upwards in a freaky way, no eyes (like every other alien creature) six arms with six hands, and on the hands are four fingers that have sharp nails, two seeable breasts, tentacles, (which are only 4 and appear when she is hit the second time) a long tongue, (which is the color of a regular human's tongue color) and has a sand-like color all over her body. Strategy Sandara attacks by throwing rocks, spiky balls, sand, and bombs at Gregory. When Gregory lands on the floating sand island, the battle does not start until Gregory moves in closer to the field's sinkhole. Once Gregory does this, Sandara appears, throwing projectiles at Gregory. On the field, there are meteor orbs that give Gregory the Meteor ability. To defeat Sandara, Gregory must touch a meteor orb and shoot meteors at her tongue, which is her weakspot (considering that she hates getting hit on her tongue). However, her tongue will not show until at a certain point when she throws several items. Once her tongue shows, Gregory must shoot meteors at her tongue seven times, thus disabling her for each hit. Once hit, Sandara will begin throwing spiky balls and sand at Gregory. However, Sandara may throw a pink spiky ball, which contain heart gems when it lands to the ground. Gregory can take advantage of collecting them to recover if he took any damage. Gregory must also be cautious when Sandara throws sand, because once the sand lands, it will remain there until Gregory steps on it. If Gregory steps on the sand for a second, he will sink into it. To free himself, the player must repeatedly press the X button on the controller until Gregory is out. The sand will also slow him if he takes a slight jump in and out of the sand. Gregory must repeat the same process to battle the sandy female alien monster. However, if Gregory touches Sandara's sinkhole, Gregory will begin sinking, losing a life. After she is hit the second time, Sandara will summon her tentacles into battle, making the battle even harder. Gregory can damage her tentacles (although her body isn't affected) to make the battle less harder. Sandara throws rocks, and spiky balls at a faster rate each time she is hit. Sandara will also toss bombs, plus showing her tongue again. Gregory must hit her tongue with his Meteor technique one more time until Sandara is defeated, thus exploding, giving Gregory the Golden Pillowstar. Sandara is fought again at the Space Boss Beatdown, except her color is black, and the battle is harder. To defeat Sandara, Gregory must repeat the same process as he did in the regular battle, but Sandara must be defeated five times instead of three. The player can still battle Sandara anytime on the Planet Sandfield mission screen. Princess Jasmine can also be played to battle Sandara in Gregory: Alien Invasion. Trivia *Sandara's battle is a bit similar to Squizzard's battle from Super Mario Galaxy 2. *In the Scorpius alien gender recognition, she is female. *Sandara's name in alien means part sand, part alien. *In the game, Professor Gregory on Spaceship Scorpius says "Watch out for the sand alien monster on that planet!" "It's nasty with sand, but hates to get hit on the tongue!" before Gregory sets to head out to Planet Sandfield. This advice can give players who never have fought Sandara a good advantage when fighting her if they read the text slowly.